


Gym Class Heroes

by topstarlobster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Howon could best be defined as a complete maniac. At least when it came to Phys Ed. He seemed to think he was competing in the Olympics or something; there was really no need to try so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class Heroes

It was absolute mayhem. It was quite literally a battlefield— well, not really. It was just a regular game of dodgeball, but it might as well have been a war. Bodies were falling left and right and the sound of foam balls slamming against walls and various body parts were like gunshots. Sungjong was beyond appalled; he had never seen anything like this before. But he knew the source of all this chaos was none other than Lee Howon.

Lee Howon, or Hoya as he insisted on being called, could best be defined as a complete maniac. At least when it came to Phys Ed. The jockiest of jocks, he had never met a sport he wouldn't try and always insisted on being the best at everything. He seemed to think he was competing in the Olympics or something; there was really no need to try so hard.  
Standing in the back by the wall, Sungjong could only watch in horror as his fellow teammates were picked off one-by-one. He would've totally helped, but he kind of had this thing where he only put in the tiniest amount of effort for anything sports-related. He was dodging the balls— that was all the participation he could handle. As much as he hated sports Sungjong would rather be playing just about anything else; this game was absolutely barbaric. It would be easy enough to purposely get hit and make an escape to the sidelines, but with the speed most of the balls were traveling, he was more likely to end up in the nurse's office.

With a monster like Hoya on the floor the game was going by rather quickly, the players falling off steadily on both sides. By some stroke of luck Sungjong was still in the game, although he really didn't want to be. But he also didn't want to die; it was the epitome of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wasn't completely alone, however, there was another kid beside him. He was even scrawnier than Sungjong and shook like a leaf, but he was right to be fearful— it was the two of them against Hoya.

While they had the advantage of numbers, Hoya was taking this way too seriously; there was no way he would lose. In a flash (and with way more force than was really necessary), a ball came flying over and slammed the scrawny kid right in the stomach. He crumpled in an instant and Sungjong wondered if he was dead, but after a few seconds he slowly got up and crawled away. Now it was just the two of them.

It was a cruel twist of fate, but Sungjong was never one to give up easily. Picking up a wayward ball, he stepped away from the wall, ready to face his Goliath. He always thought someone needed to tell Hoya to chill, he just never knew it would be him. The older boy smirked at him, probably thinking he wouldn't throw the ball and Sungjong imagined that smirk getting knocked off by a ball to the forehead as he pulled his arm back and let the ball fly. The ball soared through the air towards its target. It was pretty impressive actually; he hoped his teacher was watching because he would never be doing anything like that again.

At the last second Hoya dropped into a split and dodged the ball. Seriously, who _did_ that? What a show off. Cocky smirk still intact, he grabbed a ball and hopped back up as his friends cheered him on from the sidelines.

This wasn't looking good. Sungjong was utterly defenseless now with no course of action. He should just give up, it was hopeless— at least that was what his teammates were saying, the cowards. But Sungjong was stubborn, wanting nothing more than to wipe that overconfident smile off Hoya's face. He really wanted to knock the older boy down a peg or two, not only because he was unnecessarily cocky and got way too into P.E., but mostly because he actually made him participate. That was unforgivable.

Since his offense didn't work he would have to put up a better defense. If Hoya ever decided to stop walking around like he'd already won and finally threw the ball, Sungjong would catch it and watch the light leave the other boy's eyes as he realized he wasn't the best. The plan was simple enough and he was sure he could do it.

Eventually, Hoya brought himself back into the game, staring Sungjong down like a predator with its prey. The younger boy refused to be intimidated and gazed back with an equally fierce glare of his own. The moment of truth finally came when Hoya hurled the ball and time suddenly seemed to slow down. Sungjong watched with increasing terror as the ball came speeding toward him; he wasn't so sure he could do this anymore, but it was much too late to try to get out of the way. Throwing caution to the wind, he raised his arms and reached out to grab the ball.

He had it— it was in his arms... but then it wasn't. Somehow the ball slipped from his grasp, bounced off of his chin and went flying into the air. He fell to the floor, devastated and embarrassed, as the winning team ran to their MVP, hoisting him up with raucous cheers. One would think he had just won a gold medal or something— it was just gym.  
Their teacher blew his whistle just then (why was he _now_ showing up?) and the crowd slowly started to disperse. Sungjong took his time sitting up, still bitter over his loss, and fixed Hoya's retreating figure with an angry stare. The older boy must've felt the ice in his glare as he turned suddenly to meet Sungjong's gaze. Still with that infuriatingly pompous smile on his face (seriously, was that his only expression?), Hoya shrugged as if to say _‘sorry I'm so much better than you’_ before giving him an annoyingly casual salute as he walked away.

Sungjong was seething— Hoya needed to be stopped. He had failed this time, but he wouldn't let it happen again. Hoya was going down.


End file.
